Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a hinge for mounting a closure of a vehicle for movement towards and away from a closed position. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-torque double pivot hinge for a closure located in a cargo area of the vehicle.
It is known to provide a double pivot hinge for a closure, such as a cargo lid, located in a cargo area of a vehicle. The double pivot hinge is adapted to move the closure between a closed position and an intermediate open position about a first hinge axis and between the intermediate open position and a fully open position about a second hinge axis. The double pivot door hinge generally includes a mechanism for switching between the hinge axes at the intermediate open position both when opening and closing the closure. The known double pivot hinge can also include a stay-open feature which is configured to hold the closure in the intermediate open position.